Savior
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: Everyone knows that Harry is the savior of the wizarding world, but before he was even born, he saved my marriage.


**Author's Note:** Wow, so I finally finished another story. Sorry, it took so long! I have quite a few ideas in the works, but they just aren't working out the way I want them to be. Hope you enjoy this little one shot that finally broke my writers block. As always, please review.

Savior

Everyone knows Harry was the savior of the wizarding world, but few people know that before he was even born, he saved my marriage.

...

I sat by the window wrapped in a blanket watching the rain slipping down the pains. The rain drops were swollen as they smacked against the glass, sometimes coming down hard drumming against the window. The rain reminded me of the tears that had been plaguing me on and off for months. Within the last week though, they had suddenly seized. I must have cried too many tears; I used up my personal allotment.

James didn't know what do with me. But in my defense, he was more quite than I had ever seen him. His eyes weren't constantly glittering, looking for the next bit of mischief. He wasn't always grinning and mussing up his hair. When Sirius and his other friends would stop by, I no longer heard raucous laughter. They still laughed occasionally, but it wasn't the same. Their laughter didn't bounce off the walls and reverberate through the house. Instead it slipped out, hung in the air for a bit, and then slipped back down to the floor. Even when Alice and Frank came over for dinner, we would eat in near silence. We couldn't even muster the strength to put on a façade of happiness anymore.

James and I rarely talked anymore except for stilted normal dialogue such as "What are we doing for dinner?" or "When will you be home?" He didn't tease me like he used to. As much as I thought I hated his nonstop teasing, I missed it terribly now that it was gone. He used to tug the back of my hair or play jokes on me or twist things I said just to annoy me. He would wait until my face burned redder than my hair. Then he would whisper in my ear, "You know that's my favorite shade of red right? Only second to the shade of your hair." That would always earn him a smack and then usually a kiss too. But he had always done that, even back when I couldn't stand him. God, that was so long ago. Actually, it was only a few years ago. But it seems like ages.

And we never had sex anymore. Forget about making love. With everything around us, people disappearing, people dying, it just never happened. Maybe we stupidly though it was too selfish. Maybe James couldn't stand to be around me when I was a weepy mess. I had never been much of a crier. I don't know why we became so distant in a time when we needed each other the most.

Our world was falling apart. And so was I. I slumped back into the chair and let myself slide down to the floor leaning up against the back of the chair. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt the familiar hot tickle behind my eyes. Damn it. I thought I had used up my tears. But there was no stopping them once they started. I head a crack in the kitchen.

"Lily."

I didn't respond, but I heard James come into the living room.

"Lily. Lily, are you ok?"

He sat down in front of me on the floor. He just sat there a listened to me cry for ages. Finally when my crying had subsided, he reached toward me and picked my head up out of my knees. He held my head in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears away.

"James, what happened to us?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled me into his lap. I curled up against him, tucking my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me. This was the closest we had been in weeks, maybe months.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know. I miss you, too."

It was all I could say. But there was so much truth in those words. We had been occupying the same house, but we no longer shared the same life. I felt his arms slide down my body, and I felt a panic rise in my throat at the loss of contact. Before I could even feel a chill, James lifted my chin up and placed a kiss on my lips.

As the kiss became more passionate and forceful, I wanted desperately to feel his skin on my. I tugged his shirt up and over his head roughly and drug my finger tips over his warm chest. As I nipped his neck, he unbuttoned my shirt pushing it off my shoulders and discarding it on the floor beside us. I pressed my torso against his needing to feel him, needing to feel something substantial. He seemed to be experiencing the same desperation. He slid me off his lap and laid me down on the floor. We each tugged off our pants, and he climbed on top of me. With a mutual groan, he entered me.

As my hips met his thrusts, I felt us both reaching for something. I was chasing the girl I used to be , the one who met James line for line, the one who was ace at potions, the one who was pants at transfiguration, the one who could stay up for hours giggling with Alice, the one who could hang with the marauders. With a final thrust we reached for the past, but that was too far away now. As I leaned my head back on the floor with a soft thud, James rolled off of me still panting. We lay side by side on the carpet. Neither of us moved or said a word as our breathing slowed and our sweat evaporated from our damp brows. Eventually the air became cool around me. I lifted myself off the ground and gathered my clothes. I stepped back into my pants and buttoned my shirt. James did the same. When we were finished dressing, we glanced at each other without making eye contact.

"I'll start dinner. It should be ready in half an hour," I said as turned my back to James and headed for the kitchen.

...

Weeks had past and nothing had changed between us. We still ghosted around each other. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. But something had changed. I had to run to the sink or the toilet every morning to vomit. I craved licorice wands , a candy I once despised. My breast felt heavy and sore. A new box of tampons sat unused in the bathroom cabinet. I had changed. This change was going to force me to make the first move.

I stood in the kitchen slowly stirring a pot of soup. Steam swirled up from the liquid giving my face a sweaty sheen. I knew I needed to tell him, but I was worried how he would react. It was a horrible time to raise a child. I wanted children. We both did. I wanted tons of them actually, but I didn't want any child to have to grow up in these times. A child deserved a childhood. I already felt guilty for the things I knew my baby would have to face. As I stared into the depths of our dinner losing focus, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the crack signaling James return.

I removed the spoon from the pot and placed it on the counter. I turned slowly to face my husband. He was sliding his coat down his arms. He then removed his glasses and wiped the fog off on his shirt. He looked up at me sensing my eyes on him. He expression became a quizzical one. I told him my news.

"James, I'm pregnant."

He looked at me for a moment as he didn't hear. He glanced around the room squinting slightly. He looked down at his hands. Then he looked back up at me.

His hazel eyes widened in delayed surprise, a soft twinkle highlighting the edges growing closer to his pupils.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded in response as I felt a small tug at the corners of my mouth. James face broke into a full blown grin. He grabbed me by the waist pulling me into a hug and spinning me around in a circle. As he spun me, I felt my long underused face muscles contract as a laugh bubbled up inside me and spilled out of my lips. The giggle broke free and danced around the room chased shortly after by James much deeper laugh.


End file.
